


A Yuletide Wreath For Frodo

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a Yuletide wreath for one special person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yuletide Wreath For Frodo

Sam had twisted a few supple branches into a circle and he now leaned over them, totally absorbed in his task, as he slowly twisted boughs of evergreen around the branches.

Brow furrowed in concentration, he moved slowly around the circle, building the evergreen into a sweet-smelling wreath.

"Noodles!" he muttered. A sprig of evergreen had escaped his nimble fingers only to be drawn back into the ever-growing circle  
.  
Lying on his worktable were a few sprigs of Holly and various berries, bright red and fragrant, a length of red ribbon which he had carefully saved for many Yuletide seasons, and a few pinecones he had picked up in the Bindbole Wood this very morning. They were the last decorations to go on his wreath as their placement was, to Sam's mind anyway, most important to the overall effect.

All afternoon he bent over his worktable, slowly building his wreath. He placed his decorations around the circle, then stepped back to view the wreath from many angles and at many distances, only to return, muttering and shaking his head, before re-arranging them all over again. 

The sun was beginning to throw long shadows across the fields of Hobbiton when he heard movement behind him.

"Sam?" Frodo called gently, then moved to stand next to him. "Whatever in the world have you been doing all day?"

Sam stood aside and gestured toward his wreath, finally completed to his satisfaction.

"Is this your wreath for this year's Yule?" His fingers reached out to gently caress the ribbon and sweet-scented evergreen. "Oh, my dear, I believe it's your most beautiful ever! It simply _glows_ with life and Yuletide joy!"

Sam blushed and kissed Frodo's cheek, his arms growing tight around the slender form.. "Then it is surely perfect for you, my love."

  
Sam's Wreath  



End file.
